


Greed and misery

by kasiamal7



Category: Paul Landers - Fandom, Rammstein, Richard Kruspe - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiamal7/pseuds/kasiamal7
Summary: Paul Landers is an angel, who has a special mission. Find a guy named Richard Kruspe. He finds him and decides to tell him made up story to be closer to him. Paul and his beloved Archangel Michael must hurry because Lucifer wants lay hands on Richard too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally in English. I didn't translate it that's why the words are so poor sometimes. I don't speak English as my mothertongue.

***  
Why I was lying on the ground? I can’t remember what just happened. I fell…I fell from the sky. But that means…now I will be human. I will live normal life? No I still need to continue my mission. I have to find the guy…I have to tell him the truth. He just need to know. Yes…I have to be human…I will deal with all difficulties…I’m Paul Landers, the angel of the Lord…

Paul POV  
I was standing and drenching in rain. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t have money…or place to live. I decided to just go for a walk. Maybe I will figure something out. I was looking at all the buildings…all trees, plants, nature. I couldn’t believe that my Dad created all of this. It was…sorry it is beautiful. I was admiring all the things when I suddenly bumped into someone.  
-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…-I was apologizing over and over.  
-Ok…don’t worry, I’m not mad-guy was smiling.  
I was looking at him, like he was shining with light. It was him. I was looking exactly for him.  
-It’s you…  
-Okay…-he was looking strange at me  
-I was looking for you…I need to tell you something it’s very important…  
-You were looking for me? You don’t even know me…and what’s with talking something important…dude I don’t know you and I’ve never seen you…-he turned around but I grabbed him by hand…  
-Richard please…  
-How do you know my name?-he was shocked  
-Oh my God…I just know okay…listen to me please…  
-Okay…you seem very odd to me…I think that I don’t want to listen to you…I don’t want to even know you…so get lost…  
-Reesh! You will die!  
He suddenly turn around and looked at me.  
-The fuck? No…I don’t want to listen to this anymore-he walked away.  
I wanted to fly to him. Yeah, I forgot that for now I’m human…I can’t fly…I don’t have wings…so I decided to run to him. He was walking fast I have to admit it. I couldn’t get to him Then suddenly I saw him crossing the road. And that was it. Reesh got hit by the truck. I was totally frizzed, I didn’t know what to do. Man from the vehicle just look around and run away. What a coward. Everyone just gathered in one beautiful circle. Yeah, why should we help him, let’s do picture and share it with #caraccident instead, shall we? I was the one who tried to help…vainly. He really died…then something unexpected happened. I came back to haven.  
-Paul…you had one simple mission…one simple mission-Michael just did facepalm.  
-I know…I know…but he didn’t want to listen to me…what did I suppose to do?  
-I don’t know…it was your task…  
-…uhh-I rolled my eyes  
-You better not try complaining…I can do this for you, but only one time…  
-This? Really?  
-You will have one more chance…I will reverse time…  
-Your highness-I kneeled and kissed his hand  
-What the hel…um…what are you doing, we live in 21st century, stop.  
I stood up.  
-But don’t mess up this time okay…I can’t reverse time for you over and over…  
I nodded. And suddenly I found myself on Earth, again. I was human and everything was going the same way as before. Then I saw him. I decided to play it in another way. I knew what would happen. My plan was to save him right before the truck was going to hit him. So I was walking behind him all the time, like his shadow. Then when he wanted to enter the crossing road I pushed him on the other side of road…yeah, that wasn’t the best idea.  
-What the hel…um-I heard Michael.  
-Why am I here?-I was surprised.  
-You messed up, oh God…I told you…is it really so hard to listen to me?-he did facepalm, again.  
-What happened?  
-You died trying to save that man…that’s what happened. Paul it is simple task. Save one man…one man…  
-Why is he so important to you…I know almost everything from Lord, but I don’t know why you are so interested in him…  
-Never mind…go…I can do one more reverse time…please I want to have so time for myself too…  
-I know what you want to do…  
-Please don’t do anything reckless-he kissed me.  
-Sure-I reciprocated the kiss. And in blink of eye I was on Earth again. I really didn’t have another plan…I don’t know…I know…I will talk with him like normal people do…I saw him. I decided to fell right before him. Maybe he will catch me, and the chat will begin. It happens on almost every love story, doesn’t it? There he goes. I did like I planned. I fell right before him…and he didn’t catch me. Fuck…I landed on ground.  
-Oh, God, are you okay?-I heard him talking to me. He helped me get up.  
-Yeah…beside my head hurts, I’m fine-I stood up with his help.  
He was looking at me like I was some miracle. I didn’t know what to say to keep up the conversation. At least I wanted to keep him away from the crossing road and the truck, which was going to kill him there.  
-By the way…I’m Paul Landers-I gave him hand  
-I’m Richard Kruspe-he gave me his.  
-What do you have in this boxes?-I was curious  
-Christmas is coming…I’ve got presents and all the staff-he smiled  
-Christmas?-I was surprised- ah…I’m stupid-yeah I really didn’t know about Christmas, but I didn’t want to show that, he might think that I’m crazy or something.  
-You have a minute? I wanted to talk to you?  
-About what? I’m in hurry you know…  
-Really, it’s important…please.  
-Okay…  
We went together to the café nearby. We sat at the table and ordered café. I started.  
-I didn’t meet you randomly…  
-He, what do you mean…  
-I know you for a long time…but now, I had to meet you in person. I got mission  
-I’m…  
-Please don’t tell anything, until I finish. Reesh, you were supposed to die today. My friend reversed time three times, to let me save you…I’m angel, however it sounds…my friend is angel too. We got orders…we need to protect you…from Lucifer…he wants you…for now I don’t know what for…but he wants…  
He was looking at me like I was crazy or out of mind…  
-Reesh it’s true…you’re one of a kind…hybrid born from angel and King of Hell.  
-Ha…ha…ha I’ve never heard funnier story in my life…really nice joke Paul. Did you take something? If yes tell me where cos I want it to, if it gives so good effect.  
-I told the truth…don’t you understand…your life is in danger. Lucifer can get you in any time…  
-Paul…I don’t believe in this bullshit…I’m atheist…angels, god, demons, Lucifer all is just a one bullshit to me.  
-But you celebrate Christmas!  
-it does nothing with God, I just like dressing tree and eating dinner, oh and of course all the decorations…no big deal. I will never believe in this shit. So you can tell whatever you like. Nothing will change my point of view.  
-What do I have to do to make you believe…  
-Show me a proof…can you do it?  
-No…I’m human for now…but my friend can…he can do everything…  
-Yeah, sure-he rolled his eyes  
-Michael!-I shouted and everyone looked at me  
-Stop you idiot…everyone is watching us…  
-Michael come here!  
-Jeez…my darling why are you shouting…I’m right here.  
He was immediately sitting with us.  
-Where did you come?-Reesh stared at him a little while.  
-My darling called me so here I am…  
-Reesh doesn’t believe me…show him a proof…  
-Paullie, who said that it will be easy…-Michael started to laugh-I won’t help you…you need to do it on your own…  
-Why…you always helped me…  
-Yeah, that was my mistake…  
Suddenly Michael punched me in the face. And I woke up in very bright room. It was a dream…all was a dream. Then I saw Reesh…sitting next to me. He was happy, when he saw that I’m awake.  
-What happened?-I really didn’t remember  
-You fell right before me. You fainted…I brought you here.  
-Oh…-everything was a dream, my whole story I’ve already told him…and what’s more important Michael being so cold to me.  
-You know that looked kind strange for me…you were walking normally and then you fell…  
-I was angry…and felt little dizzy-I lied  
-Oh…you really need to be careful-he smiled.  
-Yeah…-I decided not to tell him the whole story…not now. Besides he won’t believe me…that was my new plan…get close to him…and get his trust.  
-I’m Richard anyway-he gave me hand first this time  
-I’m Paul-I smiled and I saw that he was hiding his face…-are you blushing?  
-No…-he definitely lied.  
I was in hospital…yeah that’s what normal, ill people do. I really didn’t know what do to. I wanted to get back to home…I forgot…I don’t have home on Earth…I needed to make up a really reliable story for Richard to believe…I know that what I’m doing it’s not good and especially not fair to lie to him, but for my beloved I’m ready to do anything.  
-Reesh, I need to talk to you…  
-Mhm…he looked at me beyond book, he was reading.  
-I was angry because of something…-I needed to be reliable.  
-About something bad?  
-Yeah…you know that’s a Christmas time and it should be time spend with family and friends…but I got to know that…-I started to cry, I don’t know why…I was making all of this up.  
-I’m listening…-he started to get really concerned.  
-My dad…my dad…he…killed my mom…and I barely got away. I was running almost 3 km to the town…crying all the way…then I got really angry…I was angry about him…and about what he did…I’m…-suddenly he hugged me…I didn’t understand…but I felt really good and warm…that was totally different touch than Michael’s.  
-Paullie…you must have felt horrible…I sympathize you, really…I live only with my brother…  
-So why were you carrying so many boxes with you?  
-I don’t know…some decorations, presents for me and brother…things to eat…yeah it came a lot-he started to laugh, probably he reacted to stressful situations in this kind of way.  
-Anyway-I wanted to get to the point-I don’t heave place to stay…I don’t want to come back home…maybe I could stay at your place…but only for little time…please…I beg you…  
-Sure…if you want…I’m opened for new people, and I love inviting guests for Christmas. You can come after you will be fine…and when you will leave hospital.  
-Thank you-I grabbed and kissed his hand. Reesh looked really surprised…but he didn’t refuse it.  
Then suddenly the time frizzed. I knew what is going to happen. I heard that someone was walking to my room. I saw a leathers falling from the sky.  
-Is this plan good or not, probably the second…why you’re here…-I was angry  
-What are you doing?-I saw Michael right in front of me.  
-I’m doing what you ordered me to do…  
-No, flirting and living with the other guy wasn’t the part of your mission…do you think that I will let you be with him? Maybe you will tell me that you fell in love with him, he?  
-No…of course not…you know that I love only you…  
-Better, remember my darling who saved you from the Darkness…  
-I do…I’ ll always remember…but I needed to do it…in other way he wouldn’t believe me no matter what I will say…  
-I heard that he’s atheist…  
-I don’t know…  
-Oh you know…he won’t believe in God, angels, special mission, Lucifer and other staff…-Michael was looking at frizzed Reesh…-by the way…he fell in love with you…  
-Are you reading his mind?  
-No…I don’t need to do that…you can se it in his eyes…okay never mind…I came here to warned you-he got really close to me-If you go this path, there won’t be coming back…remember. He disappeared and I was sitting on bed listening to Reesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that idea for this fanfic totally died. I don't know if I will continue it


End file.
